AvP: Triumphs Of A Human
by Lone Hunter
Summary: Just a story about a dude that wants to become more than just a man. He is from our modern society and is unaware of the fact that he is in the avp universe, so to speak.
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

_**Chapter 1: Genesis**_

In the late 20th century a boy was born, he went through life with all the pain and joy it had to offer and didn't do anything special until the day he decided to become more than just a man.

To achieve this he devoted himself to an ideal.

He asked himself what he wanted to be and achieve in life and wrote a codex that he would follow as a guideline to achieve his goals.

This is his codex

_**Codex **_

- A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

- To be strong, one must study hard and seek strenght.

- Friends arn't worth believing in.

- To live by honour and for glory.

- At all times to speak the truth.

- To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun.

- Never to refuse a challenge from an equal.

- To keep faith in your abilities.

- Hunting Worthy Game.

- Achieve eternal youth and/or immortality

- Follow the codex and persevere at all times.

_Notes:_

_Make a schedule that fit the above statments desires_

_If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, then you become something else entirely._

When the young man sat down and read what he plocked from diffrents sites on the internet based of other guidelines from famous warriors like the knights, samurais, fictional characters and many more. He felt that this was right.

The next day the man followed an intense schedule filled with all sorts of methods to get stronger. Intense muscles training followed by intense brain training and a healthy diet. He was literally trying to make himself superhuman, be the best he could be and more. If you would look at him now you would just see an average guy and that is what he was but as his solitude grew, so did the amount of time he spent on improving himself. At first it was hard living without seeing his friends and have some company but then again he didn't feel like any of his friends were TRUE friends, just average people hanging around his average self and in any way, does true friends exsists anyway? When this thought first emerged his life long experinces bubbled up to the surface mixed with some instinct and the mixture screamed "No". He also came up with the conclusion that to be dependant of company so that your mind could function properly was a flaw.

5 years went by and the young man had gotten his exam from the university as a scientist and was no longer a young man. He wanted to research ways to improve himself even further and that is what he did, through the wonders of science.

He had bought a house in the woods were he would spend his entire time training and researching. He easily obtained food by putting traps in the forest and hunting with his wristblades. As a young man he had admired fictional characters refered to as "The Predators" and the species was called "Yautja". This is how he described the predators in an empty book in which he wrote his codex in and things alike.

"The Predators are goddamned professional intergalactic asskickers who flies around the galaxy in invisible spaceships killing hardcore alien warriors and turning their skulls into trophies just for shits and giggles."

The very thought of what predators did made him laugh and admire them at the same time, which is understandable considering the sentence above.

But constantly hos logical brain reminded him with thoughts such as "they are not real, they are fictional, what's the point of all this suffering and self-improvement when you gonna die someday anyway and be forgotten"

At moments like these he took a good time looking up in the sky for an answer and of course nothing happened, just a few shooting stars every now and then in the night sky. Then he always remembered that "when your heart is in doubt one should train because even if the entire world would betray you, your training never will".

He had read that from a manga on the internet somewhere but it seemed like pretty wise words nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's Moon

_**Chapter 2: Hunter's Moon**_

It was full moon and a big one too, ideal for hunting since the moonlight illuminated everything with a beautiful blue light. The man however gave little thought to this since he had made himself a simple mask modified with nightvision which he had purchased bought from the internet.

Suddenly, a loud howl came from north-west from his location, he followed its direction and noticed a lone white wolf searching for something. Clearly it had speparated from its pack and was trying to communicate to find its way back to it. Too bad it did not notice that the hunter was being hunted. The man carefully analyzed every step the wolf took and was keeping its speed with extreme difficulty since he had to remain unnoticed in order to get a succesfull kill. If he wanted a trophy he would have to get it before the wolf got together with his pack and the man knew that if that were to happen he would be facing more than one opponent and he knows from experince that wolves when hunting, circle around a prey that can not outrun them but can overpower them and attacks simontaneously when the prey least expects it. An annoying experince he had gone through several times, with major injuries too.

The wolf and the man came to a scene which stunned them both for a breif second. An entire wolf pack lying dead on the ground and recently killed too. The man who had been hunting for so many years now had never ever seen such a scene, clearly whatever did this was on an entire diffrent power level, probably over 9000 was what was going through his mind. Since he still enjoyed a good computer game every now and then he often used memes during any kind of situation. The man who was still stalking the wolf was now behind a tree, looking around his surroundings for anything hostile enough to do this. He could not see anything except for ground being thrown around in the heat of battle and a wolf's head missing? What the fuck? It had not been cut off, instead it seemed like it had... Melted? Was the words the came to his mind. Now utterly confused the man looked in a direcction he only looked to when he doubted something to be true, the sky and what he saw up high in the very same tree he had his back against was this black creature prowling above.

"Holy shit, what is this? Do my eyes tell me lies?" Is what the man thought when he saw the xenomoprh focusing not only on him but also on the wolf.

With its position compromised it went to attack, not towards the man but towards the unknowningly wolf, a smart move. The wolf never knew what hit it before it fell to the ground and died almost instantly. Pissed, because the xenomoprh had stolen his prey and scared because there was a fuckin' xeno in front of him, a thing he had only killed and died against fighting online the internet. Seven things on the xeno could kill him, feet had razor sharp toes, so did the hands, the mouth was also out of the fuckin' question to get into close-range with and the long tail that could probably hit him in the head before he had any chance to actually injury the alien and of course the legendary molecular acid blood that would fuck him up so hard it would probably claim an arm or two if he tried to block it. Also, the xeno was without question faster and more agile than he was, the only thing that was questionable was if he could beat it in the brute strenght and weight area? Abruptly, the alien played the offensive defensive card and leapt against the man. The man who was wearing some light metal armor responded with the same move and collided with the alien in mid-air.

"The laws of physics states that if a heavier object collides with a light objects with roughly the same speed then the lighter target gets pushed away while the heavier objects stops moving in mid-air." is what the man thought and had experience at rare times.

It worked, Clearly the man was in the heavy weight area due to his extreme fanatic training and diet. The xenomorph fell backwards on its back and hissed. The man now extended his wristblades to the max, they could barely touch the ground if he pointed them downwards. With refound reach he also went with the offensive defensive tactic, and against this hardcore threat he went head-on, headstrong. Running towards his target, the first wristblade was sacrificed to cut the tail that was aiming for his head and his last wristblade hit the alien in its forehead, an instant death. Now, speed was of the essence, due to molecular acid blood bleeding out the man had to step back and instantly remove all of his armor, mask and wristblades which at this point were fading from exsistance. Every last thing of his equipment had been severly damaged and beyond repair. Even the man himself got a good dose of acid on himself aswell as a deep claw wound on the right side of his ribs and on his mask, good thing the mask blocked one claw before being claimed by acid blood otherwise this would have resulted in a stalemate.

With the night fading away, the twilight came to seize the day and the man saw a surreal battlescene presented before him, wolves and a xenomorph, all lying dead on the ground and he, the main victor. But what now? Had everything up until now been crap that filled the gap while he waited to fulfill this hunt of his life in this forest? Or will his journey continue?


End file.
